


touch me, love me

by kiviuq



Series: Omegaverse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiviuq/pseuds/kiviuq
Summary: “Daichi,” he called weakly.“What is it, baby?” he answered back, but Suga still couldn’t see him and that made an irrational wave of panic go down his spine, the small feeling of relief he felt just a second ago completely disappearing. “I—I need help, Dai.” -Suga's heat hits. He needs his alpha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm embarrassed and afraid. this is the first smut i have ever written and ahhh i'm so embarrassed. and i'm afraid because i don't know if it's any good or if it's totally obvious that i'm a fucking newbie. considering how much smut i've read in my 18 years, i should be feeling more confident but......let's just go with it. 
> 
> side note: continuation of "just as the sun rises, you are mine" but can be read alone!!

They left the school quickly, Daichi’s earlier anger turning into a fierce possessiveness, refusing to let go of Suga’s waist until they walked through Daichi’s front door. He even growled at an innocent man walking down the street who just happened to make eye contact with Suga—something Daichi would later feel guilty for.

But once Daichi’s hand twisted the knob of his door, his chest immediately lost some of the tightness that had gathered there.

“First order of business,” Daichi said as soon as they entered his house, finally releasing his hold on Suga, “is for you to drink some water and eat something before the pills wear off.”

Daichi begin walking off even if it was hard to reject his instincts of going right back to Suga and grabbing ahold of him again. He could already smell the traces of heat resurfacing. But as much as he wanted to cuddle with his mate and shower him in comfort until it hit, he knew that the _both_ of them would need plenty of energy for the upcoming activities. Especially since between the spurts of heats, Suga would either sleep or would refuse to leave Daichi’s side as the two were cuddled together, the omega pressing insisted kisses all over Daichi’s face and shoulders. This made it rather hard to get him to eat.

However, Suga was being good (for now) and followed Daichi into the kitchen, going ahead and hopping on the counter across from the sink. He took the glass of water that was offered to him. “Thanks,” he murmured, sipping the cool liquid. His eyes shut in contentment. “For earlier too.”

“Hey, you don’t have to thank me for something like that,” Daichi said sternly and Suga almost laughed because, honestly, he could be such a dad even to him. But Suga supposed he was quite the mom too, so he was okay with it. It made them the perfect pair.

“I know I don’t but I want to anyways.”

Daichi shook his head, a fond smile on his face. “Course you do. If you really want, you can just thank me later, though. I think we both know what I mean by that.”

Suga laughed lightly, kicking his leg up so his foot knocked into Daichi’s thigh. “Please, Dai, you can never keep up with me.”

“Oh? We’ll see about that.” With that, Daichi leaned in to press a soft kiss on Suga’s lips. The omega almost purred, but instead cupped Daichi’s cheeks between his hands and gave him a quick kiss on his nose. They both laughed softly.

It was Daichi that pulled away, though he grabbed Suga’s hands in his own and linked their fingers together. “I’m going to go upstairs really quick just to make sure I have everything you need, okay?”

The approaching heat made Suga’s omegan instincts kick in and an unpreventable whine escaped his throat at the thought of Daichi leaving him alone. But he only gave Suga a reassuring smile, his instincts also screaming at him to _stay with his omega_. “Just a minute and I’ll be back.”

Quickly, he grabbed some water bottles from the fridge as well as a couple boxes of granola bars before heading up the stairs, two at a time.

Suga pouted to himself and kicked his legs back and forth as he continued to sit at the counter. His eyes flickered over to the wall across from him, smiling at seeing a picture of Daichi as a kid. _So cute_ , Suga thought. And then there was the picture next to it of the two of them, looking young and scuffed up after a game in their second year. Daichi’s arm was slung over Suga’s shoulders, sweat heavily dripping down his face but smiling brightly at the camera. Suga, on the other hand, was caught looking up at Daichi, his right hand reaching up to hold the hand that was hanging off his shoulder. The picture embarrassed him the first time he looked at it but now all it did was make him feel warm, happy . . . loved.

But a sudden jolt of discomfort snapped him away from the reminiscing of fond memories. A familiar prickling began crawling over his skin. He shifted his legs. It was beginning to feel itchy and hot and every part of his body grew more uncomfortable by the second. _Here it comes_.

“Daichi,” he called weakly, breathing a small sigh of relief when he heard him approaching the stairs.

“What is it, baby?” he answered back but Suga still couldn’t see him and that made an irrational wave of panic go down his spine, the small feeling of relief he felt just a second ago completely disappearing.

“I—I need help, Dai.” Yes, that was a pathetic whimper that bubbled out of his throat. But he could already feel the wetness in his boxers and if he didn’t have his alpha soon, it was going to _hurt_ and the thought made him tear up and he almost choked on his breath.

Daichi finally made his way to the main level and once he turned the corner, his nostrils immediately flared. The smell of heat and, oh god, _tears_ smacked him in the face. It didn’t completely surprise him, as Suga tended to get overemotional during heats but it didn’t make his heart squeeze in discomfort any less.

The setter was still sat on the counter, eyes squeezed shut. He was trying his hardest to stop his legs from rubbing against each other to relieve at least a little bit of the pain, and his face was completely flushed. Silver hair was already beginning to stick to his forehead and his breath was shallow to the point that it sounded as if he was about to pass out. He was beautiful but his eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was set into the smallest of pouts and as soon as a pained whine left his throat, the haze over Daichi’s mind immediately cleared and all thoughts snapped to _take care of my mate_.  

He crossed to Suga in all of two strides, thumbs quickly wiping tears away. “Koushi, it’s okay. I’m sorry. C’mere.”

But before he had the chance to wrap Suga up into his arms, the omega reached out and fisted the fabric of Daichi’s shirt between his fingers. He pulled him close and quickly shifted so he could wrap his arms around Daichi’s neck. A breath of relief left his lips as he buried his face into the alpha’s scent glands, inhaling the calming scent. Daichi dragged his fingers up and down Suga’s arms, leaving a trail of sparks along the way and Suga only nosed further into his neck.

However, as much as Daichi was glad Suga was calming down and the tears had stopped, his pheromones were strong and screaming for Daichi to fuck him senseless. It took him everything to not bend the omega over the counter at this moment. No matter how many times they’d spent his heat together, it never grew any less desirable. And, yeah, everyone assumed Daichi was always the put together and level-headed captain but, once again, when Suga smelled and was clutching onto Daichi the way he was? All of the previous assumptions flew out the window.

Thankfully, Suga quickly nudged his hips towards the edge of the counter, signaling he was ready for Daichi to move them. The alpha grabbed at Suga’s thighs, sliding him off the counter and wrapping the other’s legs around his hips so he could easily carry him up to his room.

But could it really be called easy when Suga was _whimpering_ his name in his ear and touching every reachable part of Daichi’s skin with his lips? The fingers dancing along of the nape of his neck was enough to send shivers down Daichi’s spine and for a second he didn’t think he was going to make it up to the room.

Thank god.

 _Finally_ , he kicked the door open and practically threw Suga on the bed. The omega’s shaky fingers immediately started to try and unbutton his school uniform and he huffed in annoyance when he couldn’t even begin to undo the buttons. His fingers starting to scratch at the fabric and his eyes shifted up to his mate’s, begging for assistance. Daichi lightly laughed and crawled on the bed, knocking Suga’s hands out of the way so he could remove the garment.

“Need a little help there?” Daichi asked and while the playful spark in his eyes annoyed Suga, it also made Daichi that much more attractive to him.

Suga frowned in discontent. “Stop teasing me and get the rest of our clothes off.” And then, Suga’s mouth was on Daichi’s and it was maybe a little too eager and probably way too wet but it was the perfect amount of _hot_. Daichi gladly swallowed Suga’s moans and he was pretty sure he ripped his shirt in his hurry to get it off (and there was a slight chance that a button or two was popped off when removing their pants), but it was worth it because then when Suga arched into him, their heated skin was able to press against each other. Suga nudged his thigh between Daichi’s legs and rolled his hips up to meet Daichi’s. His cock was aching to the point that it hurt and the heat was beginning to be too much. It felt like his insides were _boiling_.

He needed relief. He rolled his hips again and moaned quietly, the wetness at the front and back of his boxers warm and sticky, and he began to shift his legs so he could grind against Daichi at a better angle but then—

—a gasp of breath passed through Suga’s lips when the other grabbed his hips and pinned him down against the bed, preventing any further movement. “ _I’m_ taking care of you. Okay? Let me do the work. You know I’ve got you, love.” All Suga could do was blindly nod, his teeth gnawing on the flesh of his lower lip and the knot in his stomach only growing at Daichi’s words. He never failed to take care of him, after all.

A sudden hiss passed through Suga’s lips when Daichi reached his hand into his boxers, hand wrapping around his stiff member. “O- _Oh!_ ” Suga gasped when Daichi’s thumb slid over the slight of his cock, smearing pre-cum across the tip. A burst of pleasure shot down his spine and went all the way to his toes and he pulled Daichi closer so their foreheads could press together. Daichi smiled, placing a soft kiss on Suga’s nose, watching Suga’s mouth fall open again when he gave a tug at his member.

“You’re beautiful, Koushi.”

“Just hurry up and,” Suga began, voice breaking and eyes hardening in impatience, “ _get inside me_ , Daichi.”

Daichi swallowed thickly, nodded, and leaned down to kiss along Suga’s shoulder and neck, gently sucking on the skin where his mate mark was located. His fingers slid down the omega’s smooth skin and as he made his way down, he kissed every single mole he passed. The one on his left collar bone, the cute one right under his bellybutton, and finally the two adjacent spots on his right hip.

His fingers found Suga’s entrance and he knew he would be wet there but, _still_. Feeling the fluid that was generously coating the entire area sent a feeling of pure euphoria through the alpha. He circled the rim once, twice, before pushing in one finger. Suga whined, his back arching off the bed once again and his hips already moving so that he could grind down on Daichi’s fingers. _He needed more—_

“It’s okay,” Daichi murmured, pressing his hand against Suga’s hip once more, and adding another finger while slowly beginning to scissor inside of him. Even though he was in heat and was naturally looser, he still wanted to make sure Suga was fully ready—never mind the raging boner between his legs that was aching to be surrounded by warm heat.

“I-It’s hot, Daichi. Daichi, _please_ , it _hurts_ —”

Daichi leaned up and kissed his lips again. Suga whined into Daichi’s mouth, hands coming up to twist in the short hair to pull him even closer. Suga’s dick twitched at the sound of the groan that escaped from his throat. His alpha was just so _hot_ , it should be illegal.

“Remember, I got you,” Daichi whispered against the other’s lips. The kiss was open mouthed and they could feel the drool dribbling down their chins, but Daichi continued to swirl their tongues as he lined his cock up with Suga’s dripping hole. As he pushed in, the both of them moaned in complete ecstasy, eyes shutting in pleasure.

“ _Yes_ ,” Suga cried, ankles hooking around Daichi’s back. _Finally_ , he was filled and it felt, “— _so good_ , Dai.”

All the alpha could do was grunt, burying his face into Suga’s neck, and start a steady pace for his hips. The sounds in the room were crude and obscene—Suga’s sensual moans and whimpers, Daichi’s grunts, and the loud sound of skin smacking against skin. But it was like music to his fucking ears.

“Mm—Daichi, harder. _Please_ , go _harder_. I want your cock d-deep in me.”

The pleas of his omega spurred something in him and he pulled out—just to the tip—before thrusting forward, completely burying himself into Suga, hard and fast. Suga yelped, his body shifting up on the bed. “ _Ah!”_

A steady stream of cries continued to leave his mouth, and he grasped at whatever he could for leverage—Daichi’s back being the closest thing. Nails scratched marks into tan skin that were sure to be red and raw the next day but it was okay because Daichi absolutely loved it. The growl that rumbled in his chest at the action, caused Suga’s insides to squeeze against his cock and for a second his hips stuttered. “Koushi—shit. You feel so good.” He pressed a sloppy kiss to Suga’s mouth, hips regaining their previous pace. “You’re so good. So good to me.”

Suga keened at the praise, ankles hooking around Daichi’s back to keep him as close as he could. But it still wasn’t close enough. He pulled Daichi’s mouth back to his, licking the roof of his mouth and clacking their teeth together in a haste to be closer. To be completely enclosed by Daichi and Daichi alone.

The euphoria was blinding Suga, the heat and sex and his alpha completely taking over all thoughts. Everything was too good to the point that it hurt. But even through the haze in his mind and the veil of tears over his eyes, Suga was looking at Daichi, the love of his life, and he desperately reached up to cup his alpha’s face between his hands. He brought their mouths together, a sweet mewl leaving his throat.

“Love you so much, Dai. So much—I love you.” He was practically crying the words, continuing to pepper kiss after kiss against Daichi’s lips, his cheeks, and his jaw. He touched every single patch of skin that he could without letting go.

Daichi wiped the sweat dripping down the side of Suga’s face and ran his fingers through his bangs, pushing away the damp and silver hair. _So beautiful_. “I love you too, baby. More than anything.” He reached between the bodies and grasped Suga’s cock, feeling it twitch at the contact. “Now come for me, Koushi.”

All he could do was nod, eyes squeezing shut at the building pressure in his stomach. It was all too much—the hand pumping at his cock, the dick thrusting in an out of his ass, the feel of Daichi’s breathy moans against his cheek. He grabbed at Daichi’s biceps, feeling the muscle flex beneath his fingers. He was so, _so_ close and—

“ _Jesus Christ! Daichi_.”

The alpha was hitting his prostate with every single thrust and Suga’s toes curled, muscles in his thighs tensing and, fuck, he was beginning to feel Daichi’s knot catch against the rim of his hole. His toes curled and his nails dug deeper into Daichi’s back. He could barely think—the only thoughts existing in his mind was how _good_ Daichi felt and how lewd the sounds that were echoing off the walls were and how everything surrounded them smelled and looked and _screamed_ sex. He bit the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted blood and _finally_ he came. His body arched off the mattress, a loud yelp escaping from his lips. He felt warm wetness spattering across his chest and his arms wrapped around Daichi’s neck, pulling him close as his breath came heavy and fast.

“Fuck,” Daichi whispered against Suga’s shoulder, tilting his head just enough so he could kiss the skin where Suga’s mate mark was as he thrust in once more, knot completely buried inside of his omega before cumming so hard he saw white and black and every color in between at the same time. “ _Koushi_.”

The room grew silent except for the sound of their heaving breaths and Suga’s continuous low whine of having himself filled with his alpha’s cum. There was nothing more satisfying in one’s heat than this.

Daichi carefully rolled off of Suga and flipped them so Suga was the one laying on top of him as they waited for his knot to swell down. He ran his fingers through Suga’s hair again, heart swelling at the loving purr vibrating in Suga’s chest (a clear sign of an omega’s happiness and feeling of being safe and loved). “Are you better now?”

Honey eyes smiled. “For now.”

“For now,” Daichi agreed, laughing softly. There was another pause and Daichi’s eyes grew soft and warm and full of inexplicable love. “My omega is so perfect. I’m so lucky to have you, Koushi.”

Suga giggled—oh, how Daichi loved that sound—and kissed his nose. “You’re way too corny sometimes, Dai.”

“Only when it comes to you.”

“But I love you too,” Suga murmured. He rested his head on Daichi’s shoulder, nosing the area of his neck were his scent glands were located. Breathing in the familiar scent, Suga couldn’t even begin to wipe the smile off his face. He was loved and cared for and protected. What more could he ask for?

Nothing.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> terrible ending but i had no idea how to end it. let me know how ya'll liked it in the comments below!! hopefully i'll be starting an omegaverse series with more of my haikyuu loves as well. have a great day :-)


End file.
